Heta Trek: The Japanese Android
by TestTubePrincess
Summary: Commander Arthur Kirkland is second in command on the U.S.A. Applepie. His wife, Michelle, got killed by Frenchons. His usual partner, Lieutenant Monika Beilschmidt, have a mission: Teach an Android. This Android is different though, It's a Japanese girl Android named Sakura Honda. She's a robot. Then why is he having these feelings? He can't betray Michelle. Rating may go up.


**THIS IS ONLY WITH HETALIA CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Space. . . . . .

The Final Frontier.

These are the voyages of the star ship U.S.A. Applepie.

Its mission. . . .

To explore strange, new worlds

To seek out new life and new civilizations

To boldly go where no man has gone before.

The captain of the ship, Captain Alfred F. Jones. Although, I call him Alfred because I known him for so long. He claims to be the hero a lot, he goes to the Ten Forward to take a drink. Oh, sorry, Ten Forward is the social space to take a break. Strange enough, there's usually no fights in there. I don't really drink there because well . . . I heard I was a horrible drunk. Besides, it would ruin my reputation!

Did I introduce myself? Well, I'm Commander Arthur Kirkland. I'm a British man. Alfred jokes about my accent. I still wonder how he got to be captain of this whole ship. Lots of us came from different nations, I don't know who chose it to be like that but for now, it's been comfortable. Except for one of the lieutenants. . . Lieutenant Anya Braginski. She is always saying to become one with her or her nation. . . . Russia. She had long light brown hair, she always wears a scarf that her older sister, Katyusha, gave to her. Oh yeah, she works here too. She's not Russian but she's Ukrainian. She works at the Ten Forward.

People on here are trained very well. . . Unless they are newbies. Like, Im Young Soo, A South Korean, His older brother, who is North Korean, is a Lieutenant Commander. I'm second in command too. I usually hang out with Alfred, or Lieutenant Monika Beilschmidt, because we usually work together. Monika is dating Counselor Feliciano Vargas. Lovino Vargas, older brother and twin to Feliciano, is a lieutenant commander. I don't know how he got to there because he is lazy with no ambition.

I, Arthur Kirkland, was married. Married to a beautiful girl. . . The only girl I've ever loved. . . . Michelle. . . . She was from Seychelles. Her part on the ship was an Ensign. . . . She however. . . Died. . . She died in battle. . . I wasn't at the battle. . . . But Monika was. . . They both had the same mission to search a planet. . . A planet I dread. . . . A planet. . . Where Frenchons live. . . Frenchons didn't look different from us. . . But they had their own language. . . .French. . . . Which originated in France. . . . Michelle and Monika only went there to make peace with them. . . A truce! But they were attacked by female Frenchons. . . . Monika tried to save Michelle but Michelle pushed Monika into their small ship and slammed it shut. The Frenchons brutally killed her. Monika, even though she's the manliest woman I've ever met, was frightened by this. She even cried, which is rare. She saw Michelle smiled and said to her, "Tell. . . Artie. . . I love. . Him. . . Please. ." There were tears in Michelle's eyes. Her eyelids never closed. They were left open. She still smiled though. The Frenchons left her, they tried to get Monika but the ship protected her. They soon left. . . And as soon as they left Monika immediately opened the door and ran to her . . . .She picked her up and took her back to the U.S.A Applepie (Alfred chose the name). The ship warp speed to Earth and we buried her at Victoria, Seychelles. . . Where we first met. . . . I loved her. . . She was a beautiful wife. . .

The Frenchon who is our friend was born in France but taken to the planet, Franos. He was very different from the other Frenchons because he was born on Earth. His parents came to earth for a vacation. That's how he was born on earth. He was found beaten up and taken by Alfred. Now he joined us as a lieutenant. Lieutenant Francis Bonnefoy is his name. I don't give him much respect because he's a pervert! Who gives respect to a pervert? ! He wears a cape- Or "a cloak" as he claims as a symbol of him as a Frenchon.

I walked over to Monika Beilschmidt, the German. I told her about a mission that is coming up. She sighed like usually and said she accepted. She looked at my hand, "You're still wearing Michelle's engagement ring and wedding ring." I looked at my left hand and smiled, "I'm never taking it off. . . Never. . .And also it's stuck on my finger and I can't get it off." I wear Michelle's rings too. . . I need a part of her to be with me too. . .I also wear a red ribbon bow in my hair. The other is buried with her. No one insults me of it. They just smile.

I passed by Francis who smirked at me. Intimidated by that, I attacked him and well, we got into a fight. Anya laughed as she passed by and asked us, "Want to become with me, da?" Francis would've usually said yes but this is Anya Braginski we are talking about. . . She's so scary and strange. . .

Alfred appeared and told me that Monika and I had a mission. I kind of suspected we're gonna be partners for this, "What's the mission, Alfred?" Alfred smirked and said, "We have an Android!" I looked at him as if he was a Frenchon, "An. . . .Android. . . ? You do know those are rare. There are robots which is everywhere but an Android. . .?" The soon to be fatty nodded, "Yup! And you both will be teaching her!"

"Her?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I forgot to tell ya that she was a chick." Alfred walked forward, "Follow me!" So I did. I followed him into where Lieutenant Monika Beilschmidt works sometimes comes on her breaks, a mechanic room. In the smack middle of the room I saw a strange half capsule and in there was a girl. . . A girl with short, black, straight hair. Her eyes were closed. I looked at this Android, "She's Asian."

"Japanese to be specific." Alfred grinned, "Monika is coming soon I hope. I bet she is flirting with Feli!"

"I Am NOT, Jones!" An angry German came in. I made a small smirked. Alfred, Monika, and I have a small relationship. We all grew up with each other. Not what you expected, huh? Oh also, Monika's older brother hung out with us, Gilbert Beilschmidt. He works here too. He, also, works as a lieutenant and an engineer like Monika. He wears a visored. Oh, no! Nothing is wrong with his eyes! He just thinks he looks cool wearing them.

"Oh mein güte. . .This is a beautiful Android. What's her name?" Monika asked as she observed the Android. Alfred sighed, "She has no name."

"What?" I asked him, "How can she not have a name?" She looked like a real person. I couldn't find a mistake on her. Alfred shrugged, "I dunno!" Monika touched her hair, "It's real. . ." She looked up at us, "Then let's give her a name. . . A Japanese name. How about. . . Sakura. . . . Honda?"

"Sakura Honda. . ?" I asked her. Beilschmidt nodded, "It's a beautiful name. Sakura means Cherry Blossom."

"Honda means a car company." Alfred laughed. But instead of a laugh, he got kicked in the balls. I looked at. . . Sakura Honda. . . Seemed appropriate. . . , "And you want us to teach her? Why is that, Alfred?"

"She may become a big success with you two. You both are smart. You can teach her a lot." Captain Jones looked at Sakura. I nodded, "Yes but wouldn't Sakura need to be with Monika more? I'm not a girl!"

"Ja, but I will be busy at times." Monika pointed out.

"With Feli~. . ? In bed~. . ?" Alfred laughed. Another kick there. . . .I turned to him, "Is she turned off?" He nodded as he held his crotch. He then fell down. Monika turned Sakura on. Her eyes opened. Wow. . .Such gorgeous eyes. . . .Such gorgeous, brown eyes. I noticed that she was only wearing bandages! AUGH! Stupid Alfred! Why doesn't she have clothes? !

Monika looked at Sakura with calm eyes (That's new), "Hello, Sakura Honda. I am Monika Beilschmidt. This is Arthur Kirkland. And over there is Alfred Jones."

"Alfred F. Jones!" The captain of the ship yelled.

The Japanese Android blinked, "Who. . .Who is, 'Sakura. . . Honda'?" She sounded like a human but talked like a robot. Monika smiled (New. . .Again!) at her, "You are Sakura Honda. That is your name." Sakura looked at her, "What is a. . . . name?"

"A name is something you call someone." The German replied. I know that teaching Sakura may be hard. She is so confused. She has no emotions. It's as if she was just born.

"Name. . . ? What is. . . Your name. . . .?" She asked. Monika replied, "My name is Monika Beilschmidt." Sakura nodded, "I see." She then looked at me and pointed at me, "Monika Beilschmidt!" I laughed at this. Sakura cocked her head, "What are you doing. . ?"

"I'm. . .Laughing. . ?" I stopped laughing as she said that. She continued to ask, "What is. . . Laughing. . . ?" Her Japanese accent was so cute. She started to move like a robot. I guess we need to teach her to walk normally. Alfred smiled, "I trust her with you. I'll go back onto the bridge. I need to talk to Cadet Yao." He walked away with a wave.

Monika carefully unplugged Sakura from all of those pluggy things. . .She opened the capsule for her too. The Android tried to walk but fell right into my arms. I blushed seeing her fall. Wait. . .Why Am I blushing? ! I set her up. Monika took Sakura's hand and slowly guided her. I laughed again watching this.

"What. . .Am I. . . Doing. . ?" Sakura asked.

"You're walking!" I laughed. Although, I wasn't laughing at her. I was. . . . Well. . I don't know why I was laughing. . . She looked at me, "Who is. . . 'Yore'. . . ?"

"You're is not a name. You're is You are." I replied back. She looked real interested, "I am walking. . ." Monika nodded, "Yes, you are. I'm going to take you to my room to get you in clothes. Or. . .At least. . .Proper clothes." I looked at this German, "What about your uniform? THAT'S proper?"

"I didn't choose this! The idiot captain did! I can't believe he's the captain. . ." Monika hissed. The Asian Android looked at her, "What is. . . A room . . ? Clothes. . . ? Proper. . . ? . . .Uniform. . .? Idiot. . .? Captain. . . ? Believe. . . ?"

"I'll tell you later after you are in clothes. Arthur, could you wait at the bridge?" Beilschmidt asked. I nodded and left to go to the bridge. I saw Francis talking with Cadette Im Young Soo. Both perverts. . . . I sat in my usual seat. I smiled. But why. . .? Why Am I smiling. . ? Counselor Feliciano Vargas walked to me, "Ciao! Do you want to go to Ten Forward with me and have a drink? Veee~?" I'm sorry I didn't warn about this earlier. He's Northern Italian and says, 'Vee~'

"Monika told me to stay here but. . She is kind of a nut. . .So sure, but only ONE drink!"

"Heeey~! Don't call my girl a nut! That's mean~!" Feliciano pulled me from my chair and we both walked to Ten Forward. I'll only take an ale. And only ONE drink! I saw Mr. Vargas looking at my bow. Well. . It did kind of look like Cadet Lilli Zwling's bow. Her big brother, Vash Zwling is a banker here. You know to buy drinks here and other things. I usually go to him on tuesdays. It's Thursday now.

I'm glad the Italian with the curl on the right side of his head is not staring at my eyebrows. I think my eyebrows are perfect! But Alfred said they are too huge. They are not! For proof I went to Monika! But. . .She said they were. . . So she was no help. I looked at the ship we were walking down. Going to be here for a long time. I just wish I could go back to earth. This big mission, with all of the crew, and the U.S.A. Applepie is to search new worlds and lives. I explained that in the beginning.

"One ale, please!" I said.

"Wine for me, please~!" Feliciano replied. Katyusha nodded and got our drinks, "Here you go!" I'm glad this time she didn't mess up or fall or anything. She's a bit clumsy. With those huge. . . . . .SHOES! YES! SHE WEARS THE HUGEST SHOES I'VE EVER SEEN! So does Monika. . . . .

"Veee~ So anything new?" He took a sip from his drink. I nodded with a smirk, "Monika and I are teaching an Android!" Feliciano stared at me, "Are you joking? Androids are impossible to get!" I shook my head, "But we have one! Sakura Honda is her name!"

"Oooh, I thought it was a boy. Is she pretty?" The Counselor asked me. I nodded as I finished my drink, "Yeah why? She's not real. She is mostly a robot that looks human! She's like a- Actually she IS a machine! She doesn't have a soul. Androids are machines made by VERY VERY high-tech, wealthy, engineers that only two people know. Those two disappeared though. You know one of them, right?"

"Yes," Feliciano smiled, "He was my Grandpa. . . Grandpa Romulus. He worked with Mr. Alvar Beilschmidt. They were great friends. I don't know what happened to them though. I was just a child." I nodded in agreement, "No one knows what happened to them."

Katyusha appeared again, "Excuse me, Commander Kirkland? Lieutenant Beilschmidt wants you to report at the bridge." I knew that Monika was going to yell at me, "Thank you, Miss Braginskaya." I got up, leaving Vargas. He waved goodbye at me. That Italian. . . .

I reported at the bridge. I then saw Sakura in a beautiful pink and purple kimono with a flower design on the bottom of the sleeves. There was a pink flower in her hair too. Where did Monika get this outfit? I think Monika, because of her personality, use to be a guy. But I don't know. I grew up with her and she was a girl. . . . I need proof that she is a girl.

"Lieutenant Beilschmidt. . . ." I said. She looked at me, "Yes, Commander Kirkland?" I knew she was kind of surprised when I called her by her official job name. I gave her a look that slowly turned into a smirk, "Where did you ever get that? You know that would've never fit you!"

"IT WAS A GIFT! A woman I knew from the internet sent me this dress. I'm actually going to meet her soon. She's trying to get onto this ship only as a cadet with her twin, Yao Wang. She looks exactly like him. It's actually hard to tell them apart. She wears her hair in two ways. Ponytail, like Yao, and Buns." Monika started to get off topic. I should've never asked.

"Yes, Yes, I don't want to hear about that. Where is she going to sleep?" I just realized that was a pervy question. The reason why I found out. . . .Francis did his. . . 'Ohonhonhon' laugh. Monika looked irritated, "That's a question Francis Bonnefoy would've asked. Pervert."

"Sorry. . . A British gentleman like me shouldn't have asked such a question." Monika shook her head, "Well, to answer your Francis question, every other night she'll sleep in her capsule and the other nights she'll sleep with me."

"With you?" I asked, "In the same. . .In the same bed?" I started to feel. . . Like I was blushing? No! I hung around with Francis too much! Monika nodded but questioned me, "Yeah? Why?" I instantly turned around and covered my nose! BLEEDING! BLEEDING! BLEEDING!

"What. . . .Is he doing. . . .Monika Beilschmidt. . ?" I could hear Sakura ask. I then heard footsteps. Are those Monika's? Then. . . . She picked her foot up and smacked it into my back. I needed to grab onto something and I did but it. . . .Fell down. . . ? I looked up to see. . . .I pulled down. . . . .Commander Anita Fernández Carriedo's skirt down. I was blushing so hard as I saw her panties. . . . Her. . .Tomato panties. .

"Ah. . . It got breezy here." Anita said looking around not even noticing that I have done what I have done. She then looked down and saw me holding her skirt. Oh my gosh. . I'm never this clumsy. . .! Her eyes widen like a U.F.O. She was blushing and had little tears forming at the edge of her eyes, "Gaaah. . . .Aaah. . . . . KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She smacked my hands off her skirt and quickly pulled it up and ran to her boyfriend, Lovino Vargas.

I got up still blushing. I started to hear Lovino starting yell and curse at me. Usually people under me doesn't curse at me. . . . . Actually now that I think about it. . . .Monika, Lovino, Francis. . . .Probably a lot more. . .

"Listen, Kirkland! Tomorrow we'll be teaching Sakura. Bring anything you need to teach her. Books, DVDs, anything! As Jones said. . . She's special." I looked at her, "Okay. What time tomorrow? And where?"

"10:00 AM at the 56th study hall."

"Fine." I looked around, "I guess it's time to go to sleep. It's late. Lieutenant Anya, please put the force fields up please. And put it in auto pilot." Anya smiled and nodded. But I think that smile was an evil smile. . . At least she's pretty. Why isn't Alfred doing this? She usually didn't use controls. Ensigns do. . . . .Michelle did. . . . . We are still trying to find an Ensign.

I watched Monika holding Sakura's hand and leading her to her room. Lovino turned the lights off in the bridge. I walked into my own room and take off my uniform. I went into my bed and wondered how am I going to teach an Android. Monika seemed excited but I'm not so excited. Oh well. Just wait 'til tomorrow. Sigh. Well, goodnight. . . . Michelle.

* * *

Oh my gosh I luv this! I started watching Star Trek: TOS, Star Trek: TNG, and Doctor Who. Btw this cross over is not only Star Trek: TNG it's also Star Trek: TOS. I love Hetalia a lot and wanted to do this. I saw an Episode of Star Trek: TNG and got inspiried for this story. I don't know if I should continue this. What do ya think? Is this story good? I tried to detail it~! I like doing in Iggy's perspective. So. . . Yeah! Well please enjoy and please review!


End file.
